


someone to numb the pain

by orphan_account



Series: short drables by abby [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Stiles, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Drunk Derek, M/M, well kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re drunk and walked into the wrong apartment and fell asleep on my couch oh god you’re going to be so confused in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone to numb the pain

_Prologue.._

  
“Go to sleep Cora,” Stiles laughed halfheartedly flopping down onto his bed, “You really do need it.”

Cora sighed gently making her way towards her kitchen, “I would. But life hates me, so I’m stuck babysitting Derek. My older brother,” she mumbled with dismay. “He’s coming home drunk off his ass,” Stiles could almost see the rolling of her eyes through the phone. “You wanna come over?”

“Can’t. It’s too far away and I’m tired,” he muttered rolling onto his side, his hand reaching for the duvet. He had just spend a copious amount of time typing away his essay on early renaissance and its reflection on everyday society. As far as he was satisfied he needed a good rest and perhaps even a back massage. He never processed that slouching over for hours at a time can cause serious issues.

“Stilinski we live next door to each other. What do you mean too far?” Shaking her head she pulled out some cold pizza from the plastic container and brought it to her mouth sighing defeated. She could clearly tell that anything under physically restraining the boy and dragging him here would do. “Anyway I have a horror marathon planned, see you tomorrow.” Dragging her feet onto the couch she plopped onto the soft cushion reaching for the patterned blankets and coiled herself into the warmth. Despite having central heating the winter wind always found a way to come out kicking and screaming.

Feeling a pang of guilt the brunette boy sighed absentmindedly grunting to himself about how she would have done the same thing be it her law essay. It wasn’t like he was ungrateful and it still shocked him to this day how he had managed to get into art, but at times he simply just wished he didn’t spend every waking moment painting something new or being preoccupied by thoughts about his next project. Glaring softly at the flashing red digits he felt his eyes get heavy.

A hand reached up into him tangling its finger gently into his hair pulling on the ends. His lips pressed against the figure a tongue tracing the bottom of his biting down. The lips moved down doting his skin with soft kisses and little grazes. He moaned, unable to contain it any longer and was rewarded with rough palms moving down his waist tugging on the waistband of his jeans. Rough palms- not the soft fingertips of a manicured finger he had previously imagined, but instead heavy hands much like those of another male. Stiles felt lingering touches everywhere moving up his chest resting at his shoulder. He shuddered with anticipation and out of nowhere he began slamming his head violently- wait what?!

Jolting awake from what had started out as a very interesting dream (and long awaiting at that) he looked around his room blinking away sleep. Slowly he allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark room, what the hell was that noise, he thought to himself. He didn’t invite anyone over did he? No. It couldn’t be an animal, his windows were locked. Yeah he most definitely locked his windows... right? A loud thump pierced the silence and was that glass shattering? Rubbing his eyes aggressively his brain finally caught up with him. Filled with adrenaline and the most unhelpful thoughts he came upon the most rational conclusion. He was being robbed. There he was shivering from the sudden loss of warmth while there was someone ransacking his apartment a mere three feet away, and oh no, he had a boner.

‘Who breaks in at three in the morning? Stiles pondered reaching blindly for his phone and giving out a huff of frustration upon grabbing it. Just his luck, being robbed while having a boner wasn’t bad enough, oh no his phone just had to go and blink two red lines. Reaching for his tattered charger he stabbed it into the phone, it being dark did not help one bit. Getting up he decided that he may as well pop his head out a tiny bit, you know just to check if he need to make a quick escape or hide under his bed. While simultaneously adjusting his pants he tiptoed over to the end of his door and proceeded to look for something to defend himself with. His dick had, unsurprisingly, managed to go down due to very vivid images of being mauled to death “What’s wrong with me,” he let out defeated sigh and upon seeing a baseball bat he sprinted towards it high with hopes of the robbers leaving. There really was nothing of high value here. Pushing the door slightly ajar he looked into the dark corridor, relief flooding over him as for the fact that he was still alive. Having an overactive imagination did not help in life or death situations. As quiet as the boy could mutter he scrambled forwards seeing a light come from the living room, ‘who robs with the lights on?’

Taking a deep breath to calm his growing nerves he moved the make-shift weapon above his head ready to swing at whatever danger was awaiting him, only to be faced with the exact opposite of what his imagination was playing out. No men in black masks and hoodies with guns and bags like he had so often seen in movies but a shirtless man, a few years older than him, with a bottle of some alcoholic beverage in his hand. Blinking dazedly, a little voiced screamed, ‘knock him out’ but the slightly sexually frustrated part of him just stared and stared. The sight in front of him could only be described as sex on legs, I mean he had softly tousled dark hair with tight pants that hung low on hips leaving little to the imagination. Wait since when did he started finding other guys sexually appealing? No, he shook his head, this was simply his hyperactive sexual mind finding anything attractive and turning it into an object to release his frustration. But even so he couldn’t get that dream out of his mind, he really ought to get laid.

   
Taking a deep breath he walked forwards to tell this drunken idiot to kindly fuck off and let him finish sleeping, except now this drunk bastard was sprawled out on his couch. The man’s head rested peacefully against the fabric and Stiles didn’t really have heart to wake him up. Was he just going to let an absolute stranger use his couch as a bed simply because he looked tired, what was wrong with him?

“Thanks for letting...” the figure stirred in his sleep, “best sister... Cora.”

‘Wait, Derek? This is Derek?’ he paced around the room not caring much for the noise anymore, screw him. This man needs to wake up and leave right now. Groaning he realised, he was losing his shit. Making a mental list of the pros and cons of letting Derek sleep him he settled to the idea that it wouldn’t be so bad if he just forgot the whole thing and crawled back into his bed. Except could he really leave him like this in the cold, shirtless at that. And hangovers were a bitch to nurse. Letting out a breath Stiles went into his room to fetch a blanket, he didn’t really want him to freeze to death now. Well actually he didn’t want to face the wrath of Cora when she found out her brother was an ice cube due to his negligence. Throwing the material over the passed out body he grabbed he bottle that was tightly wounded around his palm. After tugging vigorously on it for a while he finally felt the grip loosen and a set of keys fell out. Cora’s keys. That also had his spare one’s one so she could hang over here when her roommates decided to fuck. Strutting forwards he poured everything down the drain and placed it on the table directly in the sleeping boy’s line of sight. This way he would know alcohol was missing from the almost full bottle. Glancing at the time he yawned, he had to be up in a few hours anyway, but one thing was straight. He was going to kill Cora. Filling a glass with water he found some paracetamol and slammed it on top of the table. Well he placed the glass down gently because those shit were expensive, but he did use a fair amount of force with the packed of pills. Stiles prided himself on being passive aggressive and with an appeased smile he went on back to bed.

—

Blinking softly Derek woke up as light flooded into his pale emerald eyes and looked around the room taking in his surroundings. The first thing he came across the glass of water and medicine. Groggily the jet haired male reached forwards picking up the packet and popped out the paper white pill. With a sigh he placed them in between his lips and gulped down the water, head spinning. All he wanted to do was take a long shower and sleep. Also maybe find his shirt. Taking deep breaths he finally got his head together and got up pulling the blankets away, ‘did Cora renovate or something?’ It’s not like he would have known, he left Beacon Hill almost a year back and only came back after he realised this was not the way to spend his life. And the fact that he ran out of cash was not that big of a factor. Wandering forwards towards the kitchen he saw a plate filled to the brim with freshly cooked bacon and a pan containing eggs still resting on the hob. Since when was Cora this nice? Picking up a slice of toast he eyed it suspiciously and once certain it wasn’t poisoned he placed it into his mouth taking a small bite. Humming happily over the fact that is vitals were still in tacked he poured himself a glass of orange juice and plopped down on the seat filling his empty plate with food. With a contempt hum he began settling into his food only to be interrupted by the door swinging open and Cora running through pale-faced looking drained. Once her eyes rested on him she sighed seeming relieved before morphing her face into a scowl. What was going on here?

"Hey Cor, thanks for the food?“ he took another bite of the plain bread.

"Food, what food?” she asked, the confusion clear in her eyes, “Derek what are you doing here?"

As if on cue Stiles walked in, wearing nothing but grey sweatpants, a fluffy mint towel in between his hands. The stranger’s hair, Derek now realised, was dripping wet and sticking to his head, covering his forehead going as far as his eyes.

"Hey Cora,” the boy smiled walking towards the bewildered Derek and grabbing an apple he turned to him with a smug smile, “Hey Der."

Eyes widening Derek gasped, "Wait.. Did we.. Did I sleep with you?"

"You did what?!” Cora gasped not knowing if she should believe the accusation statement or not, “Stiles I told you he was going to be drunk of his ass remember?"

Choking on his apple, the once pleased Stiles looked horrified as he breathed out, "Oh jeez no. He came in here thinking it was your place. He slept on the couch, see,” he pointed at the messy blankets waving his hands all over the place, “I just gave him some headache pills."

Cora sighed her lips turned up in amusement, "Thanks Stiles, you’re the best." Turning around to face Derek she gave him a glare pursing her lips.

"Sorry to be rude but,” Derek asked avoiding eye contact with everyone. This was the kind of situation he avoided at all costs, “Who are you?”

Smiling he walked forwards, “Hi I’m Stiles. Cora’s neighbour."

Oh. Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna make this longer but I'm not so sure.


End file.
